Behind Closed Doors
by Dragon Chyld
Summary: Alphia. This is a four part story about an unlikely couple and what happens when the others learn their secret.
1. Changes

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or it's Characters.

Description: Yes! Here's another SophiaAlbel fic. Just when you thought it couldn't be done!

This takes place after my story Good girl, Bad boy. I started on this shortly after writing the last one. Then, to top it off, I've had several people, online and off (not to mention the voices in my head) suggest that maybe this couple wasn't such a bad idea. So here's an attempt to broaden the thought. I'm trying to keep everyone in character, so forgive me if I fail on that. If you are wondering, the setting is back on Elicoor (since most of the game seems to take place there). The team is training so that they can be prepared to face any unknown horrors they might face at Firewall or Spiral Tower. I'm also putting this in story form instead of the Dear Diary form.

Characters included: Fayt, Maria, Cliff, Nel, And of course Sophia and Albel.

Now, on with the story:

**Behind Closed Doors**

Chapter 1: Changes

It had been a long walk through the Mountains of Barr. Most of crew started to slow their pace. Fatigue seeped into their muscles. Fayt dropped the bag he had swung over his shoulder and sat on it. Everyone stopped behind him. That was except for Sophia who seemed to have an unlimited supply of energy and who had been leading the group for the past mile and a half.

She turned and looked at the dismal bunch. "Oh come on guys. You aren't tired are you?" She smiled and kept walking.

Albel, who had been taking the rear, passed the group. He looked at Fayt. "Humph. No man would ever let a female out do him. Are you a man or a girl, maggot?"

Albel didn't wait for a reply. He kept walking. Soon he disappeared around the same corner Sophia had.

Cliff's shadow provided a little relief to Fayt as the Klausian stood over him. "Ummm Fayt? You think it's a good idea to let those two alone together? I mean, Sophia's so sweet and I don't think sweet and Wicked will mix good together."

"Yeah, maybe we should hurry," Maria responded. "Albel will probably take her head off if she got too cheerful with him."

Fayt stood and repositioned the bag on his aching shoulder. "Yeah, your right. Let's go."

The four of them continued walking. They rounded the corner to find the path completely empty.

"Huh, they couldn't have gotten that far…" Nel was cut off by a scream. It was unmistakable Sophia's.

The team took off in a full run to the next corner. Everyone expected to see Albel, bloody, holding the body of one dead Sophia.

Instead they saw Albel and Sophia engaged in battle. They were fighting two brass dragons and three minidragons.

Cliff cracked his knuckles, Nel drew her blade, Fayt readied his sword, and Maria aimed her gun.

"Blood Scylla!" Sophia chanted, releasing a darkened pool and a big cat thing. The waves she produced were enough to drain the minidragons completely and weaken the brass dragons. As she spun in the air to receive the healing the chant gave her in return, Albel efficiently took down the two remaining dragons.

Everyone's jaw dropped. _Has she really gotten that good at fighting_, Fayt wondered. _Good enough that Albel the Wicked didn't mind engaging in battle at her side?_

Fayt could do no more then stair at her. Finally his eyes left her and found Albel had locked in on him. Albel looked pissed.

"Humph, insignificant worms." He turned and kept walking.

Sophia, who was bent slightly regaining her breath, stood and looked at her four stunned travel mates. "Oh, finally made it huh? What took you so long?"

Fayt couldn't do more then utter indiscernible words under his breath. Cliff and the others moved pass the stationary Fayt and approached Sophia.

Cliff scratched the back of his head and smile. "Maybe I should stick close to Sophia; she seems to have learned a few new skills."

Maria crossed her arms. "I don't remember seeing that move before. What was it, Blood Scylla?"

Sophia laughed as she recovered the bag she had dropped when the dragons had taken her by surprise. "Oh, it was nothing really. Just been practicing. Anyway, it's going to be dark soon and don't you think we should find a place to camp before then?"

"She's right." Nel spoke in her typical 'that's a fact' tone. "This place isn't safe during the day. We need to be well prepared for tonight."

Sophia nodded and turned. "If I remember, there's a cave up ahead. You know, the scary one with all the dragon skeletons. Maybe we should stay there?"

"That would be logical." Nel walked past Sophia and in the direction of the cave.

"Then it's settled. Come on Cliff." Maria, followed by Cliff, started after Nel.

Sophia turned to follow but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Um Sophia?" Fayt smiled slightly. "I know I've been kinda busy lately and we haven't had much time to talk…"

Sophia smiled. "Oh that's okay. I understand. Don't worry about it Fayt. You know, you do worry too much. Now come on before we get left completely behind."

While they walked, Fayt wondered why he hadn't seen how much stronger she had gotten. She seemed a lot different then the girl who got mad when he said she was like a sister to him to that flirtatious girl on the beach at the Grantier Resort. She had seemed so dependent on him then. Now it was like she didn't need him anymore.

He kept glancing at her, but she never looked back. She looked straight ahead, smiling. She was smiling and that struck Fayt as odd. If someone had asked him 10 months ago how she would respond to the events they face today, he would have told them to go ahead and order the casket. He never would have guessed a fighter hid in her somewhere.

Fayt remained lost in thought as they made their way to the caves entrance. He looked at the team and smiled. Maria and Nel were washing their faces in the spring just pass the entrance. Cliff was stretching and Albel was perched against the mountain beside the cave. His arms were folded and his head tilted down slightly. He was once again staring at Fayt with the same pissed expression he had earlier.

Fayt walked pass him and into the cave. He felt his eyes on him until he was out of sight. _Wonder what's up with him?_ He thought.

Sophia plopped her bag down and joined the girls at the spring. Cliff looked at the trio and shook his head. He spotted Fayt disappearing into the cave.

"Hey Albel," Cliff called; making is way to the statue still figure. "We're on clean up duty. Let's get the cave ready for an overnight stay."

"Maggot." Albel followed Cliff into the cave. He saw Fayt as he lifted bones and began pilling them in a corner. "Worm."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Albel sat alone at the entrance of the cave. He preferred to have the first watch. It gave him time to settle his thoughts enough to sleep. He sorted through his memories. He had initially come along for the hope of finding out that strength Fayt possessed to fully dedicate himself to utter nonsense.

Albel had been a loner for a long time. After a while of living that kind of lifestyle, the only thing that mattered was oneself. He thought he needed to follow Fayt to understand what insane dive could ignite a passion for something so meaningless.

He no longer needed Fayt. He understood now. He was himself now ignited and though it still wasn't clear to him, he could grow to like it. It had turned out Fayt wasn't the one holding the answers. He had found his answer two months ago. He couldn't forget the night he gave in and let emotion take over.

He smiled. He never smiled, but here he was smiling. The dark night had become a good friend to him. He wasn't ready to plunge head first into this new realm. He used the night to ponder. He used to the night for his secret rendezvous. During the day, he kept his wicked persona. It wouldn't make the transition easy if the maggots knew. At least she was willing to abide by his wishes and keep the secret they shared from the others.

He got the impression she liked this game. Maybe she wasn't the irritable goody goody he had initially thought. Or maybe she was just adjusting. Maybe he would one day…

His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He stiffened as he readied his hand on the hilt of his katana blade.

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," Sophia whispered.

He growled. "Didn't scare me." That was the only response he could find.

He stood and looked down at her. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and yawned.

"Your watch is over. Go on and get some sleep, I'll take over."

"Humph," he responded. He knew he should go inside. They were right in front of the cave and there was no telling who might be watching. Still, he found himself unable to move. Her eyes seemed to see straight into him. How could someone like her ever put up with someone like him? Breaking old habits was hard and he was still a bit heartless to her even when they were completely alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fayt fought his eyes to open against the dimness of the cave. It was still night but he couldn't sleep. He seemed only able to doze off and on. For a long time he would lay there and stair at what little he could see of his childhood friend. The cave was poorly lit, with just enough light to barely see the sleeping girl.

He felt terribly guilty about the way he had been treating her these past three months. In his mind he kept seeing the girl he had always known, the child who was carefree. She had always cheered him up when he was down, but lately he turned out to be an awful friend. His dad's death had to have been hard on her too. First she's running for her life, then captured by the Vendeeni, watches her 'uncle' die, and then finds out she's been genetically altered. He should have been there for her.

Fayt turned his head to look at her again, but found her sleeping sack empty. Startled, he rolled onto his belly and looked around the cave. He saw Cliff, Maria, and Nel still sleeping where they had been the last time he checked. Then he looked up to see if Albel was still sitting at the entrance of the cave.

The wind was knocked completely out of his lungs at what he saw. There stood Albel and Sophia. She had her arms wrapped around his neck. He had his hands firmly on her rear, and they were locked in a very passionate kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went back for this chapter and gave it a title.

Thanks for the good reviews. Let me warn you though, Chapter 3 will have a little more action.

Chapter two's up.


	2. Secrets

**Behind Closed Doors**

Chapter 2: Secrets

"Oh Cliff, there you are."

The Klausian was found leaning against the tree near the small grave yard in Arias. He looked up at Maria as she approached. She walked to stand under the shade.

"Yeah?"

"We're heading out to Peterny shortly." She looked up through the tree and at the early morning sky. "Look, I've been talking to Nel and we both agree that something is…well…wrong with Fayt. Once we get to Peterny why don't you check on him?"

Cliff nodded. "So you noticed too? Seems the kid has something on his mind." Cliff grunted as he lifted off the tree. "I'll see what I can't do."

"Good."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't a long walk through Palmira Plains; but with the outbreak of new enemies, the team had to be ready.

Sophia kept her pace with the group. She wasn't one to hold gloomy thoughts, but the closer they got to Aquios, the more she thought of Blair's words.

_Blair: And Sophia... When you find the Sacred Orb, YOU must touch it._

_Sophia: Why me...?_

_Blair: The special IDs are devices originally placed in the Eternal Sphere for4D beings to use. They are configured so that other beings cannot use them for their intended purpose. In short, it is useless to all of you except Sophia. Based on what I've seen so far, I think she is the only one who can use it._

_Sophia: Okay._

Once again they would be relying on her. She only hoped she could do what was needed of her. She had gained a lot of experience and confidence. Still, now and then, she feared she would let everyone down.

"Humph"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she looked up and saw Albel. Somehow she had slowed her pace without realizing. Lost in thought, she had started at the front of the group and was now at the rear. Everyone had just walked around her, obviously not noticing something was on her mind. She did stay quiet around them, so she really couldn't blame anyone if they didn't notice.

"Oh, um…sorry." She looked nervously at him. She wondered if it would look too suspicious to anyone if she hurried her pace.

"What's wrong with you?" He kept his voice quiet and harsh.

She was half way shocked. Was he actually talking to her where the others could see? She'd seen some changes in him, but only when they were alone. He had made it clear that he didn't want the others to know anything.

"Just thinking, that's all."

A low growl emanated from his throat. "Stay alert, fool. We are on a battle field. Don't loose your head or it could end in death." At that he moved so to distance himself from her before any of the crew glanced back.

Her stomach fluttered. Was he worried about her enough to risk talking to her in broad daylight? She felt a new drive take over. She had to do what it took and she had to push failure out of her mind.

She had spent many nights with Albel, just the two of them, on the fields. He had seen to it that she didn't give up and that she only got stronger. She somewhat enjoyed fighting by his side. Over time, they had become a good team, taking out monsters. He was still better, of course. She had no reasons to fight before, but he gave her a new determination.

_Okay Sophia_, she thought. _If nothing else, you owe it to him to make it through this._

……………………………………

"Fayt! Watch out!" Cliff puffed, charging the Convictor. Fayt turned in time to see Cliff use his Fist of Fury on the malformed angle beast that had been ready to attack Fayt from behind.

"Incompetent fool!" Albel said to him as he finished the Convictor with a Double Slash.

Fayt looked at Albel, angry. "Hey!" He started to walk in Albel's direction. "What'd you just say?"

Nel stepped in and halted Fayt, holding his shoulder. "It won't do any good to fight amongst ourselves, Fayt."

She was right. Fayt had been the one that had decided Albel should stay to begin with. At that time he thought the swordsman would be a good strength to the team. Now he wasn't so sure. After what he had seen two nights ago…

"Yeah, Fayt. Let's just keep moving," Cliff said joining Nel.

He looked at Albel. The swordsman just chuckled before turning and resuming his walk to Peterny. Fayt growled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Peterny by that afternoon. Nel agreed to set up the lodging and they all agreed to meet at the inn later that afternoon to make their plans for the next day.

After dispersing, Cliff quickly lost sight of Fayt. He set off to find the boy. He needed to know what was wrong. They still had a lot to do and they needed to be ready to face the Owner.

Fayt sat at the bar in Peterny. He was starting on his second drink when Cliff found him at the table alone. Cliff ordered his own drink and went to join his companion.

"So, what's up? A little early to start drinking don't ya think?" Cliff took a sip and leaned over the table. Due to its small size, he was practically in Fayt's face.

Fayt shook his head, took a sip, and leaned back in his chair. "Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

Fayt remained silent.

"Hey now, if you can't talk to me then who can you talk to? You've been real quiet lately."

Fayt sighed. "The other night, at the cave…I saw something…something disturbing."

Cliff raised his eyebrow, leaning back slightly. "Like?"

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Fayt took a deep breath, trying to push the images from his mind. "I saw Sophia and…and Albel kissing."

Cliff leaned his head back and let out a hearty gut laugh. "You really had me going there."

"No," Fayt shook his head. He took a sip from his cup. "I'm telling the truth."

Cliff stood up. "Come on. I'm getting you to the inn. You were just dreaming, that's all."

Fayt stood and brushed his blue hair out of his face. "Yeah, you're probably right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophia sat alone on the steps to the temple, eating a fruit she had never tried before. It resembled an orange with green strips. The locals called it a ninago. It was good and sweet.

She didn't mind being alone that much anymore. Things for her really weren't that bad after all. After the incident with Albel in the plains, she felt the urge to go on. She finally felt like she belonged.

She didn't feel like a child anymore. She felt herself growing. Of course, having to fight on a daily bases could do that to anyone. Fayt had changed a lot from the boy at the resort to the one she met on her first trip to Elicoor.

But the battles were only part of it. There were other things in her life to think about.

A shadow appeared, shading her from the sun, and interrupting her thoughts. Looking up she saw Albel. He sat beside her, barely leaving space between them. She smiled at him. He just looked at her and then turned his attention to the fruit he had just purchased. His fruit was more oval shaped and yellow.

"Hi there." She continued to smile at him before looking back at her lunch.

The only response she got in return was "Humph."

"Ummm…you think you should be here?" She didn't look at him. "I mean what if someone saw?"

"What do I care what someone thinks. Their nothing more then maggots."

She giggled. "What kinda fruit you got there? Any good?"

"Food's food."

"Maybe I'll try that one next time."

"Why wait?" He gave her a half glance and an evil smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff followed Fayt through the streets and to the central plaza. The teen seemed dazed alright.

Maybe there was more to his story. Or maybe it was just a dream. Cliff decided to keep a closer eye on the boy.

He nearly collided with him when Fayt suddenly stopped.

"Yeah!" Cliff put his hand on Fayt's right shoulder. "What'd you do that for?"

"Cliff, look." Fayt pointed ahead of him.

Following his finger Cliff first spotted Albel sitting on the stairs to the temple. Next he spotted Sophia. Then he witnessed the strangest thing he had ever seen. Albel held a yellow fruit to Sophia's lips. She took a bite and nodded. He then resumed eating the fruit himself.

Sensing that they were too much in the open, Cliff pulled Fayt behind the nearest stand and out of sight. "Hey look Fayt…Come on…if what you saw wasn't a dream then just ignore it. They are both free to do what they want."

"But, Cliff, this is Albel we're talking about. He's wicked remember. He'll only hurt her."

"Fayt, I'm telling you, just let it be. Besides, since when is it your concern? I mean you haven't exactly paid much attention to her until now. Don't tell me you're jealous."

"NO! It's not like that. I just don't want to see her get hurt. That's all."

……………………………………

Albel finished his lunch and stood up. He thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes, but a direct look revealed nothing. He was facing away from Sophia. "Tonight?" He didn't look at her.

"Sure," Sophia responded. She watched him walk away. She thought back to a time when she was scared of the wicked swordsman. Back then it seemed more likely that he would have killed her rather then like her. She really should have seen it then. He was always picking on her. Well, not really picking. Albel wasn't one for picking on someone. He was just showing her extra attention in his own way.

It was probably the only way he knew. He had asked her not to tell anyone about them. Well, he didn't ask, he threatened to kill her if she told. That had frightened her at first, but she continued to see him anyway.

She went to him the second time out of sheer curiosity. By the end of the third week, they were spending time together almost every night. Some nights were sent on the fields in battle. Some in his room, and some out under the stars.

He didn't talk a lot. She did her best to restrain from talking too much. He never really seemed to mind when she babbled on. Maybe he was just ignoring her, but at least he didn't threaten to kill her anymore.

Sophia smiled and tilted her face to the afternoon sun. _Things can only get better_, she thought with optimism.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fayt and Cliff entered the inn. Neither had much to say. Once inside, Fayt set off to find Maria or Nel. Cliff followed, determined not to leave the teen alone.

Both Maria and Nel were found in the small restaurant at the back of the inn. They had been spending a lot of 'girl time' together, so it was no shock to find the two in the same place.

Fayt and Cliff joined them at their table.

"So, what brings you two here?" Nel asked. The look on Fayt's face revealed there was more to it then just wanting lunch.

Fayt shook his head. He couldn't seem to conjure the sounds needed to produce words.

Cliff shook his head at Fayt before looking at the two. "Hey, have either one of you noticed a change in Sophia?"

Maria and Nel exchanged glances. "No, why?"

"How about at night?" Fayt asked. "You three share a room. Anything different?"

"Honestly Fayt," Maria responded. "Sophia's quiet like usual. Most nights she's not even in the room."

"WHAT?"

Cliff put a hand on Fayt's shoulder to steady him.

Maria looked at Cliff, then at Fayt. "She suffers from insomnia. She has since I've first met her. It's not unusual for her to be wondering the halls, or out star gazing, or what ever she does."

"Why this sudden interest?" Nel asked.

Fayt pushed his chair back and stood. "Oh, it's nothing. Sorry."

Fayt left the table. Cliff threw his hands up and shrugged his shoulders before pursuing his activity of not letting the boy out of his sight.

……………………………………

Fayt waited until the Klausian was asleep before he ventured from the room they shared. Cliff would never agree with his idea. Besides, this was something he needed to do alone.

He walked to the end of the hall, searching for Sophia. His plan was to caught her up and pull her away to talk. When a door opened, a sudden case of guilt overcame him and he ducked behind the decorative plant in the corner.

Looking through the leaves, he saw Sophia exit her room. She quietly closed the door so not to disturb her sleeping roommates.

_Now's as good a time as any_, Fayt thought. But he found he couldn't move. He hesitated as he watched her scan the hall. She couldn't see him behind the plant. She crossed the hall and quietly opened the door to Albel's room.

When she disappeared, Fayt's trance broke. He moved slowly to Albel's door. Getting on his knees, he pressed his ear as close as he could to the crack between the door and frame.

For a long time all he heard was silence. The silence was broken by Sophia's light giggle.

"Ignorant girl," Albel said softly.

"Oh? If I'm so ignorant, then how do I know about this?"

Albel moaned. Fayt shot up and hurried down the hall, back to his room. He didn't pay attention to where he was going and ran straight into Cliff in the hallway.

Cliff gave him a strong look. "Boy! Don't even think about it." He proceeded to pull Fayt back in their room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that chapter was a bit longer then the first. This story started as an idea and then just took on a life of its own. I can already see how this ends…but the team has to get pass Luther first. I'm trying to highlight this story with only a little reference to the game scenes.

I'll post chapter 3 when I get it done. I promise the next chapter will have a lot more action.


	3. Things Revealed

Oh, forgot the disclaimer for Ch.2. Just go back to Ch.1 for all that. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Behind Closed Doors**

Chapter 3: Things Revealed

Sophia sat at the edge of the bed and yawned. The room was dim and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"I guess I'll be heading to bed now." She looked over and smiled at what she could see of Albel.

Before she could stand, he shifted and wrapped his arm around her waist. Without words he pulled her back to the bed, being careful not to scratch her with his claw.

"Stay."

She happily obeyed, laying her head on his shoulder. With his good hand, he swept the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. She smiled as sleep overcame her.

After a few hours, she woke. She kissed her sleeping partner and went to the room she shared with the other girls. She lay down in her own bed, but couldn't go back to sleep. Her head was aching. She was still awake when breakfast time came.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning, the team joined at the breakfast table as always. Sophia sat at one end of the table. Fayt to her left and Cliff beside Fayt. Nel sat to her right, then Maria, and finally Albel at the other end. This had been their unspoken agreement on a seating arrangement from the start.

Sophia sat quiet, her head resting in her hand. She picked at the food in front of her; mostly moving it around on the plate.

"Sophia?" Nel asked. "Are you Okay? You don't look so good." Normally she never looked at the girl during breakfast, but she was still trying to figure out what Fayt had been talking about the day before.

"Oh, um…I'm Okay. Just a headache."

Suddenly Fayt slammed his hands on the table and jolted up from his seat. "That's it! I've had enough!" He pointed to Albel. "What'd you do to her?"

Cliff grabbed a hold of Fayt's arm and tried to pull him back into his seat. Fayt twisted his arm free and looked at Sophia. "What's wrong, Sophia. Tell me. What did he do?"

Sophia stood up, knocking the chair over. "I…I don't feel so good." She turned and ran down the hall. She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Fayt started to follow but Cliff grabbed him again. "Fayt! Just stop it now."

Albel slowly pushed away from the table. He walked behind were the confused Maria and Nel sat, both frozen in place. When he was in front of Fayt he stopped. "Let a man handle this. Worms like you wouldn't understand," he said across the table. He left the room, following the path Sophia had just taken.

Maria sat there, awestruck, still trying to put it all together. Nel seemed to mirror her.

By the time Fayt had wiggled out of Cliff's hold, Albel was leaving the bathroom and closing the door.

Fayt took off in a full run down the hall. Albel just stood still; waiting…waiting…Fayt was on him. With lightning quick reflexes, Albel grabbed both of Fayt's shoulders and slammed him into the adjacent wall.

Fayt heard a ringing in his head from where he hit the wall, hard. He looked into Albel's eyes. "I know what's been going on," he whispered.

Albel laughed. He leaned in until his hair brushed the younger boy's cheek. Fayt could feel his hot breath as he whispered in his ear. "What's wrong, maggot? Disappointed that she got me first?"

Fayt growled and started to wiggle, trying to free himself.

Albel let go and stepped back. The look on his face taunted Fayt. Both of them knew this moment had been coming, and both were ready to fight. Of course, Albel was always ready to fight, even if there was no reason. But he found this amusing. He had quickly pieced it together. It was obvious that Fayt had known for some time but had been unwilling to face it.

There was no room in the hall way to draw any weapons, so each would have to rely on their hand to hand skills. Albel held up his claw and chuckled. "This should be good."

Cliff ran down the hall, followed by Nel and Maria.

"This has gone too far. The hallway is not the place for a fight," Cliff said. He positioned himself between the two like a referee.

Fayt wasn't ready to give up yet. He once again charged for Albel. Again he hit the wall. This time it was Cliff. Cliff flung his arm out, caught Fayt, and pushed him back.

About that time Sophia made her exit from the bathroom. She looked around. "What's going on?"

Leaning against the wall, Albel crossed his arms and lowered his head. "Seems the worm here found out. I'd say his reaction was not favorable."

Sophia walked over the Fayt. She looked over the arm Cliff was using to keep him from rushing Albel again. "And just what right do you have, Mr. Fayt Robert Liengod?" she puffed angrily.

She didn't wait for a response. She turned to the door that led to her room. "I'm going to lie down." She entered the room and slammed the door behind her.

Albel left his perch and went to the door leading outside. He didn't look at anyone on his way. With his head down he stopped. "I wouldn't mess with her when she's angry. She can get reallyviolent at times."

He laughed lightly as he left; leaving the four in the hall with a lot of questions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would someone fill me in on what just happened?" Maria asked.

Cliff rested his head in his hand and sighed. "Right now I need to get Mr. Irrational to calm down. Why don't you two check on Sophia? See it she's Okay." Cliff literally pulled Fayt down the hall and into their room, closing the door behind them.

Once inside he sat Fayt firmly on one bed before sitting across from him on the other.

"I'm not a child anymore. You don't have to treat me like one."

Cliff grunted. "I'm treating you as I see fit. Right now you're acting like a child, so that's how I'm going to treat you."

Fayt rested his arms on his legs and hung his head.

"Look, Fayt. Either you can deal with this or sulk about it. But let me remind you that we are in the middle of something important. We need all the help we can get and making everyone mad isn't going to get us that far."

Fayt moaned. "Your right. It's just…"

"What? Just what? From what I saw you passed up your chance with Sophia a while back."

Fayt looked up at him. "It's like I said before, it's not like that. I've known Sophia since she was born and she's like my little sister." He paused, turning that over in his mind. She was like a sister but was that where it ended?

"I just don't think it's good for her to be with him."

Cliff sighed. "So, what you're saying is that you are just protective over her. Well, as much as I almost hate to say it myself, I don't think he's that bad for her."

"Huh?" Fayt lifted his head in surprise at Cliff's words.

Cliff shook his head. "Haven't you seen her fight lately? I mean, the girl can just about hold her own. I don't know about you, but I haven't been teaching her anything. Its obvious now who has. And with how things are right now, that's probably the best thing for her."

Fayt had to agree that lately, fighting was about all they did. No one needed to be in this situation who couldn't fight. He had trained (somewhat) in the simulator, Nel was a soldier, and Maria had learned to fight from Cliff and Mirage. Sophia was the only one in the group with no prior training of any kind.

"I still don't like it, but I'll deal with it for now."

"Maybe you'll change your mind when it's over?"

Fayt doubted that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff left him in the room and walked back to the table. He didn't get the chance to finish his breakfast and he was still hungry. He was glad that the table hadn't been cleared yet. He figured the waitress had been frightened earlier. Everyone here seemed a little on edge knowing that Albel the Wicked was in their town.

It wasn't long after he sat down before Nel and Maria joined him.

"How is she?" he asked between bites.

Maria pulled out her small First Aid Auto-responder. "I ran a quick diagnostic on her. The FA is a basic model. It only checks for signs of a virus or bacteria. So far as we can tell, she's still adjusting to all the new foods she eaten lately."

"She's resting now," Nel added. She crossed her arms and looked at Cliff. "Now, want to fill us in?"

Cliff told the two about the story Fayt had told him at the bar and what they had both seen the day before. "Then, last night, the boy sneaks out of the room. I wake up and he's not there. When I went to check on him, I found him at Albel's door. He must have heard something. He was all but running in the hall to get away."

Nel rested her chin in her hand, as if contemplating the issue. She had never cared much for Albel. In fact, her feelings were on the edge of hate, but laced with a deep rooted respect. It was hard for her to picture Albel with anyone; least of all Sophia.

"So, what'd he have to say for himself?" Maria inquired.

"Says he's just protective. You know, the whole 'she's like a sister' thing."

The three sat in silence while they finished breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albel lingered at the northern exit of Peterny. He was interested in this new turn of events. He felt a rivalry between himself and the boy. This could prove to be very interesting indeed.

He looked forward to taking on Fayt one on one, but he was smart enough to know that now wasn't the time. He'd seen 4D space. He knew the threat had to be eliminated first. Once that was over, the real fun would begin. He smirked.

Meanwhile, he had no plans to change his actions. As much as he wanted to see Fayt fall, he had to figure out what to do about Sophia first.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwahahahaha. I'll leave it there for now. I'm cruel huh?

Chapter 4 will probably conclude this…that is if I can keep Fayt under control.


	4. Choices

Disclaimer: As seen in chapter 1. Nope, I still don't own it. Never will.

Note: I altered the ending of the game a bit. This way fit's the fic and since I took the liberty of changing the story somewhat anyway, I didn't see a problem. Enjoy! This is the conclusion.

**Behind Closed Doors**

Chapter 4: Choices

After the Sacred Orb had been obtained, things started moving at a faster pace. Fayt found it easier each day to put his angry aside. Most of their time was spent fighting and gathering information on what their next move should be. Still, every now and then, his mind would go back to that morning in the inn's hallway. Every time he tried to get closer to Sophia, Cliff would block him. Every time it seemed he was too close to Albel, Maria or Nel would step in. The three were really keeping a close eye on him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one talked much to Sophia unless it pertained to the Owner and deletion. Things had really taken a turn for the worst. After that morning back at Peterny, everything seemed to change.

She could see the others keeping Fayt in line. That was good, but on the other hand, no one seemed to pay her much attention either. She didn't want to talk about it, but it would have been nice if someone was concerned for her…even if just a little. And, to top it off, even Albel was ignoring her. That was, ignoring her more then usual.

The first time she sought him out and didn't find him, it didn't seem odd. There had been nights he preferred to be left alone. That was okay with her. Some nights she needed her space too. But, she had gone four nights without finding him. Each morning he would join the group again. And each day he didn't say one word to her. Even in battle, he wouldn't come close.

It took all her will power not to break into tears as they ventured halls of Spiral Tower. That day in Peterny seemed like the start of a new change in Albel. He had spent sometime, even brief, with her in public. Yet, after the fight with Fayt, he withdrew from her completely.

She couldn't decide who to be mad with, Fayt or Albel. She was mad at both right now, but also angry at herself. She had probed her memories, trying to remember if she had done something that warranted Albel's disapproval. She thought back to that morning at the inn.

_In the bathroom alone, she felt sick. Really sick. She sat on the floor to the bathroom, her knees drawn up with her forehead resting on top. She heard the door open and close. Looking slightly to the left, she saw it was Albel._

"_Go away," she had told him. Embarrassment took over when she feared looking too weak in front of him. _

_He got on one knee and put his hand on the back of her neck. "Oh, I see. There's nothing wrong with you that a little sleep won't cure. You'll feel better in an hour." He kissed her ear and stood up._

_He turned to leave. "Um…Albel?" He paused at the door. "I'm sorry. I…I…Okay. Thank you." _

He hadn't seemed upset then. He actually seemed to care. Lately she just hadn't felt like herself either. She really wanted all this to be over so she could sit somewhere and sort it all out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albel mentally kicked himself. The situation he was in was a war and should have been handled as such. He should have never become involved. Becoming involved can only cause a hindrance. That was one thing that could result in failure. And Albel wasn't going to fail. Therefore, he distanced himself from distraction. He needed a clear head and he was smart enough to know that tension between the troops would turn up only bad results.

Right now, the battle took priority. He might not think twice about rushing an enemy, but that did not mean he had a death wish. A fighter knows when to use his head. To be successful in battle was to kill and not be killed.

He didn't even look at her…couldn't look at her. It tugged at him to see the girl like this, so he refused to see it. At night he would wonder off to find himself, the one he was before. But it had not been as he wanted. He could no longer deny to himself that she had indeed earned a spot in him. She had rekindled something in him that he had lost a long time ago. At a very tender age, his world had shattered. He had vowed never to let it happen again. To care was to be utterly destroyed. He had promised himself never to care again.

He had broken that promise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I-I don't believe it! Data! They're nothing but data! Why am I-I being deleted? Destroyed! Why? Ahhhhhh!" Luther cried in defeat.

"Our universe is vanishing before our eyes."

"Oh no. Do you think that maybe we were too late?"

"I wonder what's going to happen?"

"Choose to live!"

Sophia closed her eyes. She was falling. Falling with out the sensation of falling. It was kinda nice. She didn't worry anymore. Maybe she should give in and let nothingness take her.

-Sophia- a voice in her head called.

-Sophia. Open your eyes.-

"_I don't want to,"_ she thought back at the voice_. "I like it here. Let me go."_

-You know if you die, he will die as well.-

She forced her eyes open. The sun was bright, but most of it was blocked. Looking up she saw the concerned faces of Fayt and Nel. Shifting her gaze forward, she saw Albel standing at a short distance. She closed her eyes again.

"_Let me go. Just let me die. I've done my part, now it's over."_

-I can't. I can't let you go. You need to live. I'm depending on you and him. Both of you need to live.-

"_I loved…I failed. I would only fail him too."_

-Stay-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the smiling face of Mirage. Looking around, she recognized the room as one inside the castle in Aquios. She tried to sit up but found herself weak. Mirage helped her sit. Holding a cup of water, the blonde woman helped her take a few sips.

"Thank you," she said hoarsely.

"Just rest. You'll be fine." Mirage helped her to lie back down. "Later tonight, the queen of Aquios is having a celebration dinner. You'll need your strength. I'll come get you when it's time."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She slept, dreamless, and woke refreshed. When Mirage came to get her, she was happy for the company. Mirage had a way of calming her. She was slowly getting back to herself.

Mirage led her down the halls of the castle. They passed several residents of the palace and city. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Sophia smiled back. This wasn't so bad. Maybe sometime during the festival she would slip out and find a nice spot to herself. She didn't really feel like being around a lot of people, but she didn't mind it so much right now.

Once inside, she found the ball room extremely crowded and loud. Shortly after entering the room, she was separated from Mirage. She looked for the Klausian with no success.

She spotted Cliff talking to small group of ladies. It looked like he was trying hard to impress them with a story. She laughed to herself. Then she spotted Fayt and Maria talking to Clair. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

She resumed her search. Just as she noticed Mirage at a table with Nel she was interrupted. One of the palace staff tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She turned to the man.

"Excuse me, Miss. I have been instructed to pass this along to you." He handed her a piece of paper folded in half. He bowed and left.

She unfolded the paper. Wrote on it was one word in all capital letters.

BALCONY

She turned it over, but the other side was blank. Did this mean she was to go to the balcony? She looked up, hoping the man who gave her the letter hadn't gone far, but he was out of sight. She didn't recognize the handwriting either.

"_Odd. I wonder what this is about,"_ she thought.

There was only one way to find out. She set off for the balcony.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen on the castle. The night air was refreshing and cool. The balcony proved to be large and covered mostly by the night. Sophia walked to the stone rail and leaned on it as the wind played with her hair.

The noise coming from the ballroom drifted in the background. The breeze carried the aroma of openness and freedom. Sophia felt at piece again. She would have stood there all night, lost in empty thought, if it wasn't for curiosity.

She turned and put her back to the railing. She stood in the faint light from the ballroom and probed into the darkened corners to her sides. It was virtually impossible to see anything. Finally, she heard a small rustle to her left.

She moved toward the sound slowly. Her eyes started to adjust, but not as fast as she would have liked.

"H…hello?" she called softly. No reply came.

She heard movement again. Fighting her eyes to see, she noticed two shadows in the dark. One was clearly a figure. She couldn't tell what the other was, but it was large. She stepped closer but was paralyzed when the larger shadow moved.

"So you made it."

"Huh?" She stepped closer.

"I've made my decision."

Sophia didn't hesitate. She moved forward with new momentum.

"Albel? What decision?"

Albel moved to the larger shadow. Her eyes had fully adjusted and she could finally see the dragon. He mounted the beast and turned his head to face her.

"I'm leaving this place. I'm not going back to Airyglyph either. I'm going to find a place away from everyone."

She lowered her head. Her cheeks were stained with free flowing tears. She forced her voice not to crack. "Okay."

There were a few minutes of silence. To Sophia it seemed she was lost in a moment that would never end. The heart in her chest wilted like a dead flower.

"Well, which is it?"

She looked up in utter confusion. "What?"

He had extended his hand. "Are you coming or not?"

Without words she took his hand and mounted the dragon behind him.

"It'll be just us," he half snorted.

"Yeah," she replied, resting her head on his back. "Just the three of us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I'm a sucker for happy endings. Just remember, this whole SophiaAlbel thing started as a gag. I thought it would be fun to see if anyone responded (either good or bad-it didn't matter, I was having fun But good reviews were a real plus ). Oddly enough, I kinda enjoyed writing this. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
